


sleeping beauty

by fudges



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudges/pseuds/fudges
Summary: Malnutrition and too little sleep can help you out, very occasionally.





	sleeping beauty

Sadayo had been doing better.

That was an important thing to note first. She’d been doing better, and working way less, and focusing more on her teaching career, and sleeping more than four hours a night and eating vegetables and all of that.

It was just hard to get over months of exhaustion in just a few weeks, and so one night as she was making curry for Ren, she passed out into the curry she was stirring.

Coming to, she shook her head and said blearily, trying to joke, “Masssster~?”

“Well, I’ll tell you people don’t usually call me that.”

That wasn’t Ren. That was very distinctly not Ren. Sadayo’s eyes popped open, and she attempted to sit upright, almost slamming her forehead into the person standing above her.

“Hey, be careful. You wouldn’t want to ruin the work of my guinea pig in bringing me here.”

There was a beautiful woman leaning over her. Blue hair, with a tight collar around her neck. She had a slightly mocking smile on her face, and her eyes looked amused.

“A little more lucid, now? Good.” The beautiful woman stood up straight, and stretched, before looking away, towards Ren, who’s couch Kakakami suddenly realized she was laying on. “I’m not gonna ask why you have a woman my age as a maid in here, but you should pay her better. She looks exhausted.”

Ren looked at Sadayo disapprovingly for a second, somehow managing to channel her elderly mother. Sadayo tried to not looking sheepish.

“I’ve just been working hard recently. That’s all.” She turned away from Ren, ignoring his grumbling about ‘her always getting on his case about eating vegetables’ and bowed her head at the woman. “Thank you for helping me…”

“Takemi. Tae Takemi.”

“Thank you for helping me, Takemi-san. I’m sorry about-”

Takemi waved a hand errantly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad that it wasn’t too much work.” She looked down at Sadayo, a slight smile playing around her lips. “In fact, you should come by my clinic in a week or so, so I can make sure that it’s not a more serious exhaustion issue.”

Sadayo shook her head, wincing at the dizziness that brought. “Oh, I couldn’t-”

Takemi smiled. “I insist. Now, I have to go, I’ve got a patient coming in for a consultation tomorrow, and I need to finish preparing for it. Goodbye, Ren.” She headed towards the stairs, but stopped just before going down them, and turned to face Sadayo. “It was good to meet you, Kawakami-san. I can’t wait for our appointment.”

She walked down the stairs, heels clicking. Both Ren and Sadayo watched her go, and then waited in silence until the sound of the door closing.

Ren turned to face Sadayo, who looked up at him. “I’m sorry for calling the doctor and revealing-”

She held up a hand. “Amamiya-kun...does my hair look okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my best friend @soygal on tumblr, this would not exist without her. also feel free to hmu on there, i'm zickt pretty much everywhere (z1ckt on twitter for stupid reasons)


End file.
